


Paris in the Spring

by maidenpride



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenpride/pseuds/maidenpride
Summary: Jean and Lucien are enjoying the final days of their honeymoon in Paris. Lucien leaves the flat to pick up a little surprise for their evening together while Jean takes a relaxing bath. Written for 2017 TDBM Secret Santa gift exchange. WARNING NSFW.





	Paris in the Spring

Secret Santa - TDBM 2017

Written for savedher (tumblr)

Prompt: Jean x Lucien fluffy and/or sexy married or honeymoon fic

Rated: M for Mature (NSFW)

Paris in the Spring

Jean slipped on her new teal kimono robe that Lucien purchased for her during their stop in Singapore. She had two robes at home, but neither were as nice as this one, and certainly didn't make her feel as sexy. The silk fabric was so luxurious that she felt guilty wearing something so extravagant, but the first time Lucien saw her in it the thought of giving it back quickly disappeared.

She rubbed lotion onto her bare legs, letting the robe fall open. She glanced out the window of the apartment they were staying in. Not too far off in the distance she could make out the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower. Spring time in Paris was lovely, but the air still had a chilly and damp quality to it that she was surprised by — it was so different from Ballarat.

Taking a moment to enjoy everything about their trip, the final days of their honeymoon before they'd return back to their real-lives in Ballarat she felt an overwhelming sense of fullness. Lucien had given her everything, the trip was all she could ever want and more. She set the bottle of vanilla-scented lotion back on the counter and closed the drapes in the bathroom before stepping out into the living room.

"You're back," she said with a smile as she saw Lucien standing near the window.

"I am," he crossed the room towards his beautiful wife, "you couldn't pay me enough riches of the world to stay away. I just needed to pick up a little something for our evening." He glanced towards the coffee table where a bottle of champagne was chilling in an ice bucket.

He pulled her into an embrace, his fingers stroking her back through the silk fabric, "I see you're wearing the robe again," he smirked.

"Yes," she drawled out, "It is far too chilly out to go without it."

The realization that she was entirely nude beneath the robe sent blood rushing to his cock. His hands rubbed up and down her back again, before demanding naked flesh. Her body tingled as he grazed the skin on her neck with his fingertips. The robe fell back exposing more of her skin. Everywhere his fingers touched he placed a light kiss, each one falling along her sensitive spine. Her body shivered at the pleasure he brought.

"Are you cold?" He asked, pausing between kisses.

"No," she whispered the pleasure evident in her voice.

He walked across the room to the table where he left strawberries and champagne. He used the small knife to slice one of the berries open, and dropped it into the bottom of each champagne flute. He lifted the chilled bottle of wine and carefully poured out two glasses, before crossing the room towards his beautiful bride, drinks in hand.

"Thank you," she took the drink from him and closed her eyes as she enjoyed a sip of the champagne, savoring the honeymoon delicacy.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking her drink and setting both glasses down.

"Yes," she paused, "of course."

"Turn around," he ordered. As she moved, he pulled the knot at her waist loose, untying the belt to her robe. He maneuvered around her and pulled the sash completely free. He brought the delicate fabric up to her head and covered her eyes.

Her hands went up to her face and felt the silk, gasping as the room went dark. She felt the tug of fabric as his hands gently tied a knot behind her head to hold the sash in place.

"Stay there," he whispered placing a kiss below her ear.

Lucien picked up the bowl of strawberries and stood in front of Jean. He picked up a berry and brought it to her lips, letting her feel the fruit upon them.

Her tongue darted out of her mouth, curious to figure out what he brought her.

"Open," he commanded.

Her lips parted slowly, and he placed the strawberry just inside letting her take a bite. The juice spilled out and down the corner of her chin. Lucien stepped forward and sucked the juices off before allowing her to take another bite.

Lucien set the bowl down and guided Jean back towards the bed, when her knees hit the mattress he gently laid her down, letting the sides of the robe fall open exposing her pale legs to him. He couldn't resist the opportunity to drag his knuckles across her ankles, up her calf and dropping down to her inner thigh. He smiled as he watched her arch her back towards his touch.

Jean's hands blindly felt around for something to grab onto as she felt Lucien touch her. Finding nothing she latched onto the sheets, clenching them in her fists. She felt the bed dip as he moved to her left side, catching the inner edge of her robe and pulling it open. She shook again as the combination of chilly spring air and anticipation washed over her.

Lucien took another strawberry from the bowl and dragged it down Jean's chest, between the valley of her breasts to the hallow of her stomach. The feather-like touch and the texture of the seeds on the outside of the berry made her arch again and yell out, "Lucien."

Before she could demand his further attention, she felt the berry brought to her lips. This time she wasted no time biting into it, demanding some release to her growing frustration. Lucien smiled and ate the last bit of the berry before tossing the stem aside. Jean's lips were stained strawberry red and the heat from his touch was causing the rest of her skin to pinken.

Jean felt all of her other senses heightening under the blindfold. The bed rose again as she felt Lucien move away from her and cross the room. He took a sip of champagne before coming back to Jean. Holding the flute low to her chest he poured the bubbling liquid out, enjoying the sight of the river created, paving its way down her stomach, pooling in her belly button. He placed either hand beside her, careful not to jar the bed and spill any wine. He lowered his lips to her stomach and lapped up the sweet liquid. His tongue licked its way up her stomach and to her breasts, taking care to pay attention to the sensitive undersides. Following their natural curve he licked from the outside and back in.

Jean writhed from his touch, finally unable to avoid touching him she waved her hands in front of her searching for him. She groaned in frustration to feel him pulling back once again.

"Patience, ma jolie," he smirked, "patience."

Lucien picked up the flute once more and took another sip before stepping back towards Jean, bringing his lips to hers for the first time.

Jean's tongue impatiently pushed his lips open, demanding entrance, enjoying the taste of the brut upon his lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. The coarseness of his clothes rubbed against her nipples, drawing them into hardened peaks. She bit down onto his bottom lip causing him to let out a deep growl from the pleasurable pain.

His hands drifted from her face down her neck, pushing the robe further away from her body. He pulled away and noted her displeasure at the sudden loss of contact. He drew her lips down her neck and over her collarbones, nipping gently at the delicate flesh.

Jean felt the heat rising up from within, and he hadn't really even touched her yet. Not being able to see what he was doing was maddening, and yet she realized that it seemed to make every touch, every feeling magnified.

Her hands pawed their way up his shirt, feeling for the buttons on his shirt as though she were reading Braille. Her fingers wove in and out of each button, pushing it through the hole and moving down to the next until she felt the shirt fall loose. Feeling for the tails buried in his trousers, she yanked them out then placed her hands beneath his undershirt moaning at the first contact of his bare flesh.

Lucien shuddered beneath her, expecting her touch but being wholly unprepared for the wildness in which she ran her hands across his lower abdomen. Her fingernails gingerly clawed at the soft flesh, wanting desperately to feel more of him.

Jean's hands moved to his waist as as Lucien leaned back and removed his shirts and throwing them across the room. She let out a throaty moan as she felt his skin, completely unobstructed by clothing.

Lucien slid down her body, his lips latching onto her breasts as his hands dove between her legs, spreading them further open. He drew one finger across her clit and she arched up into his, writhing at his touch. Her parted her trimmed curls and pushed his finger down her slit, it was hot and damp.

"Lucien!" She screamed out.

He smiled, and repeated the motion with a bit more pressure. His teeth nibbled and suckled at her breasts.

"Oh, Lucien!" She shook her head side to side, feeling the heat rising across her body as he continued to pleasure her.

Lucien slipped a finger inside and pushed his thumb up against her clit, waiting a moment for her to adjust to the sensation before moving both in perfect harmony.

"Oh please," she rocked back and forth against his hand, pushing herself closer to the edge, "Lucien, oh, please!"

"Tell me what you need ma jolie," he whispered in her ear.

His hot breath drove her wild, she couldn't form any thoughts, she lifted her hips up and yelled "Please!" again willing him to help her.

Lucien pushed another finger inside and thrusted them faster. He used his other hand to knead her breasts, wanting to watch her come for him. He could see the blush filling her chest and drew his hand down her stomach to her pubic bone, lightly raking her skin.

She shook back and forth feverishly, her hands reaching out trying to grasp something to ground her from the explosion threatening to rock her body.

"Come for me, ma jolie," he growled.

Her walls clamped down on his fingers holding them in place as her whole body convulsed in pleasure. She yelled out incoherent words as her body was flooded by waves of orgasm. Lucien began to slow his fingers down, using his free hand to apply pressure to her stomach to bring her back to him. Her skin glistened with orgasmic sweat, the room smelling of her and wine.

He looked down at his trousers, his erection straining against the fabric. So intent on bringing his wife pleasure he'd hardly noticed the almost painful throbbing coming from his cock.

Jean's breathing began to ease, she brought her hands put to her face and pushed the blindfold off her eyes. Blinking several times, her eyes struggled to adjust to the onslaught of light. As they focused she smiled up at Lucien, at her husband who had just brought her to one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

"Mon tout," she whispered to him. Lucien smiled as he always did when he heard his mother's native tongue coming from her lips. She taught herself several phrases before their trip and surprised him during their first leg of the journey by whispering them to him as they snuggled together early in the morning.

"Come here," she whispered pulling him up against her enjoying the weight of him and his bare chest against hers. She felt the unmistakeable hardness pressing against her abdomen, throbbing and twitching for relief.

Waiting until he was fully distracted by kissing her neck and and touching her shoulders, she wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over, straddling his legs. His coarse trousers created an intense friction on her already sensitive clit, causing her to spasm against him.

Lucien groaned out from the motion, thrusting up towards her.

Jean placed her hands on his chest, pushing him back into the mattress, raking her nails against his chest and down to the button of his trousers. Slowly she pulled the zipper down and slid a hand inside feeling his cock under his boxers still straining at the lack of space. Jean shimmed down his legs and tugged at his pants as she made her way to the edge of the bed. She tugged her rob back over her shoulders, enjoying how the fabric caressed her skin and billowed around her as she moved above him. Wanting to give him a similar experience, she stepped away from the bed and smiled as he groaned out for her, wanting her back in bed with him.

She didn't turn back, but could feel his eyes tracking her every movement. She stood beside the table and lifted a strawberry from the bowl, turning around before lifting it to her lips. She swirled her tongue around the outside of the berry before taking the entire thing into her mouth, letting out pleasurable sounds as she bit down into it. She lifted the other flute filled with champagne to her mouth and titled it back, keeping her eyes locked on Lucien's the entire time. She let the bubbles fill her mouth before swallowing, carrying the glass in her right hand she sauntered across the room back to her lover. She took another sip before setting the glass down on the nightstand, drawing her fingers down his chest. His cock continued to twitch, wanting her to touch it.

"Patience, mon tout," she smiled at the familiar phrase muttered only minutes earlier, "patience."

Lucien was sure if he were a younger man he would have exploded already, if he hadn't he would have at the sound of her sultry voice.

As much as she wanted him inside her, she wasn't sure she would be able to come again at least not in time to put him out of his misery. Her hands wove themselves through the hair on his chest, moving further south but stopping at his waistband. His hips jerked impatiently up at her, trying to push themselves into her hands.

She slid her thumbs into the side of the boxers and tugged slowly, lifting them up and over his erection. Lucien lifted his hips so she could take them all the way off. His cock finally free, bobbed in the night air, anxiously awaiting his ma jolie to pay it some attention.

Lucien flinched as she drug her nails across his thighs, the touch was white-hot. His hips thrusted forward again, jerking towards her hand wanting them closer to his need. Jean crawled onto all fours and placed herself between his legs. In one hand she took his balls and gently kneaded them, and with the other she stroked his cock starting at the base and working up towards the tip.

Lucien howled out like a wolf to the moon, relief washed over him as his wife slowly brought pleasure to his body. Jean titled her head and smiled, before lowering herself to his erection. She grasped it with her hand and tugged downward to the base before ever-so-lightly grazing her tongue up the tip along the vein pulsating inside. Lucien jerked upwards again and looked down at the site before him. Jean stared at him beneath hooded eyes a mischievous grin on her face as she opened her mouth and took him in. Her lips closed around the head, holding him still as she felt his body clenching and shaking below her. His girth was impressive and she had to widen her lips as she slid her mouth down his length taking most of his lengthy erection inside.

"Bloody hell," he shouted, fisting the sheets as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him. He was careful to not thrust to hard, wanting to ensure she enjoyed this as much as he did. It surprised him the first time she gave him oral pleasure, she nearly had an orgasm herself as she brought him to the pinnacle. It would seem, he realized, that she enjoyed giving as much as receiving.

Jean smiled as she felt him throbbing between her lips as she continued to slide her mouth up and down his length, alternating between licking the tip and sucking it then letting go with a pop. She felt a familiar pulsation return between her own legs as she brought her nails to his chest and raked down to just above his pubic bone, holding him in place as he thrust forward. Her other fingers continued to squeeze and stroke his sack. Each pass she would let her finger rub up against his chode, lightly at first with growing pressure.

"Jean," Lucien panted, "Ma jolie."

He was growing closer and closer, but didn't want to come like this — no matter how much he was enjoying it. They were heading home soon and he didn't know when they'd have another opportunity to be as vocally physically with one another. Using every ounce of control he had, he pulled Jean up to his chest, silencing any protest she might have with a searing kiss.

Jean immediately forgot about her plans, darting her tongue into his mouth. She shifted her hips, angling them to allow for his cock to stroke her wet slit. Jean moaned into his mouth as she felt her body tingle and the desire grow. After a few more strokes, she balanced on one side of his body and held his cock in position before pushing herself down.

Jean bit down onto his shoulder as he filled her completely. They remained still for a moment, enjoying the embrace before her hips could wait no longer. She slowly began to rock back and forth against him, feeling the friction of his abdomen on her clit. Lucien's hands searched up her body to her breasts as she arched her back and sat upright. Her hips rocked faster as he thrust upwards into her, watching her ride him like a prized stallion. Her hands planted across his chest, steading herself.

She moaned incoherent words, as she got closer to her climax. Lucien tugged at her nipples, massaging the ample round flesh in his hands. Thrusting harder, he couldn't hold on much longer, but he wanted her to fall off that cliff — with him.

"Almost," she panted repeatedly.

Lucien let go of her breasts, holding onto her hips, pulling her down onto him. Pushing her hips back and forth against him, taking control of her movement he thrust upwards, his fingers grasping hard onto her butt.

"Ahhh," she yelled out, "Lucien, Lucien," she continued to chant, "Al—most!"

Her body shook violently. Her screams and moans continued, increasing as her body convulsed from waves of orgasm coursing through her veins. Lucien watched the beautiful sight in front of him and finally let go of the final thread of his control. He grunted and panted out her name as he thrust wildly, "My Jean."

Jean's rocking hips slowed to an eventual stop. She leaned forward and tilted slightly onto her side, laying across his broad chest. Her fingers found residence in the hairs on his chest, randomly twirling and combing them through the course silvery-brown strands. Their breathing calmed as the flood of post-orgasmic bliss fell over them.

"I think we need to get you another one of those robes," Lucien muttered drifting into slumber.

Jean smiled, she wouldn't object to the extravagance this time, she knew it was a gift for them to share. "Maybe we should get you one too," she said cheekily starting to drift off to sleep, tucked under her arm while clutching his chest. He hummed in response, as she continued to lightly knead his chest, both feeling the tug of sleep come upon them.

The End.


End file.
